Triggered in the past
by Eliza-angel
Summary: He grabbed his Sig Sauer and stuck it in the back of his waistband... what we have in this little piece of work is suspense I hope ; lot's of Gabby a bit Tiva and hopefully a happyend....rating is going to change with the chapters.. Enjoy R&R ;
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine... though I certainly would love to drink some coffee with Gibbs ^^_

_This story is partly beta-ed (thanks to nikki); the last chapters aren't, sorry for the mistakes, which are going to be in it, as always if you like point them out..._

_This is going to be the longest piece I've ever posted, I hope you guys are going to enjoy reading it, as much as I still enjoy writing it_

_Gabby /Tiva; action/suspense/hurt&comfort/Romance_

_the rating is going to change from chapter to chapter_

_For now I'm starting with **T**_

_R&R ;)_

-----

**Triggered in the past**

He hadn't heard the noise at first.

Not until the knocking on the front door became more urgent and consequently louder.

Everyone he could think of who would come at this time of night, would know that the door was unlocked.

He grabbed his Sig Sauer and stuck it in the back of his waistband, before he left the basement to get to the door.

It was a shock. She looked so awful. Her eyes were swollen and red, most likely from hours of crying.

She looked into his eyes and his heart broke. Hers were so full of pain.

Whilst he pulled her into a hug he gently asked:

"What happened, Abs?"

She answered with a sob, and a tight grip around his chest.

They stood there for almost half an hour, next to the front door, which was still opened into the middle of the night.

The moment she eased the grip a bit, he kicked the door closed and led her, one arm around her shoulders, to his old sofa.

Tears were still streaming down her cheeks but now her breathing came closer to normal.

He gently stroked her back, soothing her, and then asked her again:

"What happened?"

Trying to suppress fresh sobs, she answered with a shaking voice.

"She's in the hospital."

Ok, so someone was in the hospital; he just had to figure out who.

"Who's in the hospital?"

Again, a wave of tears appeared in her eyes.

She was just able to say "Gloria" before the sobbing and the shaking regained control over her body.

She rested her body against his, seeking comfort and solace in his embrace.

About half an hour later the exhaustion took its toll, and she fell asleep, right there in his arms.

He carefully lifted her and carried her upstairs to the guest room, next door to his own bedroom.

He placed her onto the middle of the bed and draped a thin cotton blanket over her figure.

On the way to the room next door, he freed himself from the weapon at his backside.

Leaving his metal companion on the nightstand, he stretched out on the middle of his own bed. He stared at the ceiling with no intention to sleep.

-

It didn't take long until he heard her moving again. Seconds later his door opened and there she stood, her shaking body in the doorframe of his bedroom, with pleading eyes begging for an entrance in his arms again.

Not a word was spoken as he moved aside, giving her space to climb in his bed.

She immediately snuggled up against his body.

For several minutes he just said nothing, instead he let his hand move over her back.

"Abs, do you want to tell me what has happened?

Before answering she moved closer.

"I don't know for sure," she said, her voice barely audible. "They won't let me through to her… she might die and they won't let me through to her." The sobbing started all over again.

He felt his shirt dampen. Through her sobs she tried to put her thoughts into words.

"Why do I have to lose everything in such a short time? Kate, you and now perhaps Gloria." She inched away a little, seeking his eyes.

"Jethro, promise me you'll never leave me again."

He looked into her eyes for a while, without answering.

It took a while for her words to sink in, and he realized she felt the same for him that he did for her.

He stopped the stroking and tilted her head up until her eyes were locked with his.

His voice was calm and not more than a whisper.

"Abs, I can't promise you that I will stay on this planet forever; most likely I'll have to say goodbye to mother earth a long time before you will have to do it, but I can promise you that I will do whatever I can to stay at your side, as long as you want me there."

His worried eyes were still looking in her watery ones.

"I love you Abs, nothing will change that, whatever happens in the fut…"

She kissed him softly upon his, through speaking slightly opened, lips.

After they separated he finished his sentence. "…ure."

"I love you too, Jethro."

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead before pulling her in a tight embrace.

"Try to sleep for a little while; we've got to get up early, to find out what the hell is happening here."

She took a deep breath.

First he felt her tense, shortly after that he felt a cold shaking hand under his shirt, on his bare back.

"Permission to enter your shirt?"

Her voice was barely audible.

"You never have to ask Abs; but when you do it, you usually ask before you actually do it," he answered, with a smile in his voice.

"I knew I did something wrong."

Half a minute passed before she felt his hand wander under her shirt, caressing her back with his fingertips.

"Permission to enter your shirt, Abby?"

"Ah, Jethro, you never have to ask."

She couldn't help but smile, even though she felt like doing anything but smiling.

He had this ability to ease her pain since they met.

_

Lots of thrilling shudders and suppressed moans later, he backed away a little.

"Abs if you don't stop now, I won't be able to stop later."

She kissed him softly on his lips. "Who says that I want to stop?"

"Abby don't you think this is too soon? I mean, I don't want to screw up this time, not with you. You mean too much to me. Besides, don't you think today is the wrong day?"

She kissed him with all the passion and the love she had.

"I want to feel alive; I want to feel you, especially today."

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"It isn't too soon. We know each other for years now, and I have loved you for years now."

She kissed him.

"Make me feel alive."

He did.

_

**TBC... You liked?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine :(_

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

_Here we go, chapter number two, rating T_

_This chapter is also beta-ed (thanks to nikki)_

_R&R_

------------------

Some hours later she woke up, to find herself alone in Gibbs' bed.

With growing fears of losing him she climbed out of his bed, pulled one of his shirts on and went downstairs looking for him.

She found him in his living room. He was standing there in his boxers, his back to the door and a glass of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Are you regretting this already?"

He jumped.

"Abby!"

With a smile she realized she had startled him.

"I've learned from the best."

Both were smiling.

"So, no regrets?"

"Hell no."

He left the glass on a table near him and crossed the room to pull her into a loving embrace. With a smirk on his face he added:

"I'm just wondering why we waited so long."

She leant her head against his shoulder.

"Then tell me, why on earth are you down here, instead of lying next to a bare naked woman in your bed?"

"Well, you fell asleep, and believe me, it isn't that good making love to a woman who is fast asleep," he answered, grinning, not wanting to tell her the real reason: of how scared he was himself, about losing Gloria, losing Abby by something stupid he might do, or by someone he pissed off in the past.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her tears came back.

"This is all my fault," she gasped out between sobs.

He held her tight.

"I promised her I would be on time, but my car is broken again and I missed the bus and you guys were somewhere in the field," she sobbed. "May be I could have stopped it."

With his hands on her shoulders he pushed her a little away, just enough to look her in the eyes.

"Or, you could be in hospital too."

He lifted her up and carried her shaking body back to the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed, joining her and holding her close.

The ringing of his cell startled them both. He grabbed it without moving anything but his hand and arm, not wanting to lose the contact to her body.

"Gibbs."

He listened for a while without responding.

The only thing Abby could make out was Tony's voice.

"When?" Again he listened. "No, she is fine." --- "Because I know, I'm there in twenty minutes."

He switched the phone off and placed it back on the nightstand.

"We've got to go, Abs."

She just looked into his eyes and he couldn't help but bend down to kiss her tears away.

"Everything is going to be fine."

She sighed.

"I hope you're right."

----------------------------------

On the tick 20 minutes later Gibbs left the elevator on the squad room level, followed by Abby.

The rest of the team was already busy working.

"What do we have?"

Tony looked up from his computer. He was glad to see Abby following his boss, glad that the call he received from the naval hospital was wrong.

"We have two threats, one against Abby and one against you boss, apparently from the same person."

While listening to his senior field agent, he led his girl to his chair letting her sit down.

"Suspicions from who?"

"We're still trying to figure out who could hold grudges against the two of you."

Gibbs stared at Tony.

Ziva answered for him.

"Nothing, so far."

"Okay McGee, call Ducky, tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Yes boss."

He turned and looked at Abby. He held out a hand and pulled her on her feet.

"Let's go, Abs."

---------------

What do you think?

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: they still aren't mine..._

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, you are awesome!_

_this chapter is also beta-ed by nikki, thanks!!_

_R&R_

--

Chapter 3

They stopped at the reception desk in the entrance hall.

Gibbs held out his badge to the girl behind the desk, who was clearly surprised by the early visitors.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs I'd like to see Gloria Sciuto, Miss."

The young girl looked at her computer.

"I'm sorry Sir, we have no Gloria Sciuto listed, just an Abigail Sciuto."

"Then I would like to visit Abigail Sciuto."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't give you her room number; she's in the psychiatric ward."

Next to Gibbs, Abby's hands began to shake. He noticed that and took her hand in his for comfort, before he raised his voice to the poor girl.

"Get me the damn doctor who ordered this." She was about to say something, when he added "Now!"

-

The woman was still on the phone when Ducky entered the entrance hall.

The older man quickly crossed the distance to his friends.

"What happened?" He asked as the girl hung up the phone.

"Third floor Sir, Doctor Foster is expecting you," she informed them, clearly relieved that they were leaving her alone.

"I'll inform you on the way."

-

They entered the elevator and Gibbs pushed the button for the psychiatric ward's floor.

While Gibbs told his old friend everything he knew so far, Ducky watched the body language of both of them.

It seemed like something had changed but he couldn't picture it clearly.

His eyes were resting upon a clearly worried Abby, whilst he listened to his friend.

Abby hadn't spoken one word yet. She wanted time to stop; she wanted to be back in Gibbs bed, in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his embrace and the softness of his lips.

Newly tears were streaming down her cheeks again, whilst she listed to the men's conversation.

"But why is Abby's mother in the psychiatric ward?"

Gibbs answered him as the doors of the elevator opened again:

"We are going to find out now."

-

A tall, middle aged, blond man stood in front of them.

"You must be Special Agent Gibbs."

They shook hands.

"Yes."

Getting to the point straight away he continued.

"Now, tell us why Mrs Sciuto is here?"

His faces remained expressionless.

"Follow me."

He led them to his office.

Together they entered the small room, overloaded with furniture.

He pointed to the leather sofa on the right but no one cared to sit right now.

Doctor Foster opened a drawer and helped himself to a file.

He opened it and handed the piece of paper to Gibbs.

"This note was found next to Miss Sciuto; a suicide note and with the fact that she won't answer any of our questions, we had enough reasons to keep her in this part of the hospital."

Abby's worries vanished for a short period of time, to make space for pure anger.

"How could she possibly answer your damn questions if she is not able to hear them? She's deaf, you idiot!" She yelled.

"In Abigail Sciuto's file nothing is noted that shows she is deaf."

Gibbs' patience disappeared.

"That is because the woman you are keeping here isn't Abby Sciuto, it is her mother; this note is a fake."

The Doctors' face showed the equal expression.

"What makes you sure about that?"

Abby was about to grab the sleeves of the ignorant god in white, but her boyfriend held her back, so she just yelled at him.

"He is sure because I am Abby Sciuto, now get me my mother!"

Slightly surprised by the outburst of temper, he tried to answer.

"But…"

"No buts, we will take her with us, Doctor Mallard is able to watch over her condition."

The doctor shook his head.

"I can't just release her."

Finally Ducky took over the conversation.

"Is she stable?"

"Yes."

Doctor Foster sighed and lifted both his hands into a sign of defeat.

"Alright, I'm going to get the release papers; for now I'll lead you to her room."

-

Half an hour later the four were on their way back to the navy yard, Gloria and Abby in the back of Gibbs' car, Ducky in front of them, in his own car.

"Hun." She looked up to face his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"I want you to write down something."

She let go of her mother to get a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag.

"Ok."

He told her.

"Got it"

-

---

**TBC....**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: they don't belong to me :( ; but I'm still working on gaining the world domination... evil grin... and then they'll be mine....lol_

_this chapter is also beta-ed (thanks nikki)_

_As for the rating we're still in the **T** area..._

_Thanky ou so much for the kind reviews you presented me with, you guys make my day!_

_R&R .._

--

Chapter 4

Ten minutes later, Abby, Gloria and Gibbs were exiting the cubicle of the elevator, leaving Ducky behind; he wanted to get his bag to check on Gloria for himself.

With one hand on each of the backs of the women next to him, he led them to his desk. He let Gloria sitting down on his chair before he gave Abs a peck on her cheek.

That was all he allowed himself to show, not wanting to give their secret away just yet.

"Give Tony the number plate."

He presented her with one final lopsided grin, and turned to Gloria, starting to sign.

*How are you feeling?* She smiled at him and her hands started to respond.

*Now, I'm much better, thanks to you*

He returned her smile. *I have to ask you, do you remember anything?*

Her smile disappeared and she shook her head.

*All I remember is that I opened the door with my key, someone held something weird smelling above my nose and mouth and after that, everything is blank*

He sighed and then he smiled at her.

*Thank you Gloria, do you want something to drink?*

She just nodded.

"McGee."

"Yes Boss?"

He turned to the younger agent.

"Please get some water for Abby's mum."

He nodded and rushed out of sight.

He turned his attention back to his girl.

"Abs, I want you both to stay at my place."

She smiled and answered "yes", whilst she signed unseen by her mother, *I would have done that anyway.*

Before he could answer her, Tony's voice became audible.

"The plates came back stolen, Boss."

"I thought so."

-

The elevator announced its return. As the doors opened again and Ducky appeared with a tray, on it coffee and a Caf!Pow, Tim appeared from the other side with a glass, filled with water, which he gave to Abby's mom.

"I thought that might come in handy." Ducky said as he handed everybody their cup and earned a smile in return along with a hug from Abby.

Gibbs watched her hugging Ducky and wished they could switch the position.

"Alright, Tony, Ziva I want you to check on Abby's apartment."

Before continuing he turned to Gloria.

Again he was using his hands to communicate.

*The person who attacked you; was he inside or outside of the apartment?*

She thought for a little while.

*Outside*

"According to Gloria, the attacker was behind her when she opened the door, check for traces outside and inside, just to be sure."

"You got it, Boss."

They grabbed their gear; before they left Abby stopped Ziva.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you bring me some clothe of mine with you, shirts, pants, underwear the usual."

"Not a problem."

She smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Oh, and make sure Tony goes nowhere near my underwear drawer."

She smiled knowingly.

------------------------------------

Abby stood there in the middle of the office and watched the scene.

Tim was working on his computer, and Gibbs was standing behind him staring at the screen, without noticing that poor McGee got more nervous every second.

Ducky had just finished examining Gloria as Gibbs stood up straight and locked his eyes with Abby's.

It was the perfect opportunity for a quick talk.

"Can I go to my lab? I need something to do."

He couldn't suppress the lopsided smile that crept onto his face.

"Yes, but…"

"Just the lab, I got it."

She pecked his cheek and took her mothers hand in hers to pull softly on it, her personal, usual sign for 'follow me'.

The moment the door closed, Gloria's hands began a wild dance.

*Since when are you both together?*

Too surprised to deny properly, she just looked as innocent as possible.

*Mom?*

*Kid, you have started smelling like him.*

She looked at her mother with her best innocent expression.

*Well I crashed on his couch, after I found out about you*

*Abby don't lie to me, I told you better then that.*

Her mothers face was deadly serious.

*I know you two have been in love with each other since god knows when, but he has only just started following your every move.*

She sighed.

*I can see that he follows your every step with the eyes of not only a friend and protector, but also with the eyes of a lover.*

Seeing her mother sign the word lover made her smile.

*OK, we are together.*

*Since?*

*Well since tonight, I guess.*

Finally she smiled at her daughter.

*It's about time.*

----

**TBC...**

--

_A/N: "Oh, and make sure Tony goes nowhere near my underwear drawer." _

_I read a similar sentence a few weeks ago in another fan fiction, I can't remember which one (sorry), _

_I didn't intent to copie this sentence, this chapter was written roughly I'd say july last year, _

_I kept it in this chapter, because I didn't want to rewrite this part..._

_--_

_ KellyRoxton : See McGee got work to do, lol _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine, but still working on it ... lol just kidding..._

_this chapter is also one of the beta-ed (thanks nikki)_

_I'd say I'm still save with **T**.._

_Thank you some much for the reviews!! They make my day _

_R&R, enjoy! ;)_

--

**Chapter 5**

Endless hours later, the lab door opened. A very tired looking Gibbs entered the lab, followed by the rest of the gang including Ducky and Jen, Ducky and Gibbs both with two bags each.

"We thought you both might be hungry as well."

Smiling widely at him she just nodded.

"Then let's go to the canteen."

While Gloria had already followed the rest of the team out of the lab, Gibbs and Abby stayed behind a little while longer.

He put the bags on the ground and pulled Abby into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"Better then last night," she said, smiling before kissing him softly on his lips. "Let's go."

They left the lab, holding hands and each one of the bags in the other hand.

"By the way, Gloria knows."

He looked at her profile out of the corner of his eye.

"You told her?"

She shook her head.

"Nope, she told me she could smell you on me."

He just smiled.

"Well, what did she say?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

They arrived in front of the elevator.

"Try me, Hun."

She turned to face him.

"It's about time."

He laughed out loud.

"Really?" Abby just nodded.

He was still laughing as they entered the hallway leading to the canteen.

"I will never underestimate a Sciuto again."

She let go of his hand before they entered the room, which was packed with their friends.

Gloria, who was staring into her coffee cup, looked up and smiled when they both sat down opposite her.

Tony, who was already busy with his burger. spoke up with a full mouth.

"Is it just me, or does anyone think that the three of them have a secret."

No one cared to answer.

-

The rest of the time they ate in silence.

"So," Abby said, after she pushed the plate a little more to the middle of the table. "Did you find anything?"

She looked from Tony to Ziva.

"Nothing."

She looked to Gibbs.

"Like the letters we received. No prints, no DNA."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"Like we expected."

She said noth at first, she only pushed her chair backwards.

"Excuse me."

She got up and was about to leave the room when Gibbs' voice held her back.

"Where do you want to go?"

She looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Nature calls."

He got up too.

"I'll come with you."

"Honestly, I don't think that any danger will occur in the hundred metres from here to the bathroom."

"Abs."

She sighed.

"Alright."

She signed to her mother and left the room, swiftly followed by Gibbs.

-

He followed her to the elevator, aware that she never wanted to visit the restroom.

Not one word was spoken till the doors had closed.

He switched the emergency button and pulled a crying Abby into his arms.

"Abs everything is going to be fine."

Between sobs he heard her mumble: "I know."

Suddenly, her tears stopped as quickly as they had begun. After calming down she realized how tense he was.

Though he held her gently in his arms his body was tense, the same as whenever something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?"

He just stared at her. About to open his mouth for a reply, he realized she knew him to well.

She stared in his eyes till she felt the change. He relaxed a bit in her arms.

"I don't want to screw this up, Abs; I can't bear to lose you. You are too important to me."

Before she answered she tenderly kissed his lips.

"I know you, Gibbs, I know you better than I know myself; I know the grumpy side, I know the loving side, I'm aware of the bastard." She paused and let one fingertip of hers trace the lines of his face.

"I know that you talk when you want to not when somebody wants you to, I know you would do anything for me like you would for anyone else in that canteen, because you love them. I know your work comes first. By the way so does mine." She smiled slightly.

"I know we can make this work because you love me and I love you."

He smiled down at her before he captured her lips with his own.

The need for air drove them apart.

"Wow."

"We need to do that more often, Jethro."

It felt just right to hear his name leave her beautiful lips.

"Yeah, but for now, we should get back. They will start to miss us sooner or later, and we need to get to your mom's place before we can go to my place."

"Alright, but please, one more little kiss?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"I know."

Pulling her close he kissed her passionately again.

"I could get used to that," she said, smiling while she switched the emergency switch back to start.

"I can't wait to be at your place."

He just stared at her.

"Gloria will be there too."

She smiled at him innocently. "So? She's going to sleep sometime, you know."

---

_So what you think? _

**TBC....!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: not mine..._

_This chapter is also beta-ed (thanks Nikki)  
_

_Thank you guys for the reviews, the make me really, really happy :D  
_

_The rating is still **T**_

_R)_

---

Chapter 6

They were together in his living room.

Gloria was reading a book, Abby was lying with closed eyes on the couch and Gibbs was walking back and forth between the couch and the armchair Gloria sat in, like a tiger behind bars.

"Alright, stop."

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Jethro, what would you normally do now?"

He looked at her.

"Let me guess, you would work on your boat, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

She stood up and crossed the distance, till she stood right in front of him. She softly placed her hands on his cheeks.

Fully aware that her mother was watching them, she placed her lips upon his.

"Then go down and work on your boat."

"I can't leave you alone."

"You can, you need to relax, so do it. We will be just fine and when we're tired we go to bed and there I'll wait for you." She grinned. "Then I'll have my turn to relax."

He kissed her back.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, Jethro."

-

About an hour later Abby was alone in the living room.

Gloria had decided to go to bed.

Knowing that Gibbs would be in his basement for a while she grabbed her MP3- player and stayed were she was, on the couch, trying to relax.

She didn't hear the person who stepped into the room.

She suddenly felt a hand upon her mouth, and was pulled to her feet, so fast that she wasn't able to react in any way. Abby struggled, trying her best to break free, but it didn't work; his grip was too tight.

"Let her go."

She heard Gibbs' harsh, angry voice cutting in.

"Why should I?"

His Sig was pointed to a place next to Abby's face.

"Because otherwise, I'm going to kill you."

The man laughed.

"I know that, Special Agent Gibbs. What makes you think I didn't consider this?"

They stared at each other.

"Who the hell are you?"

He tightened his grip upon Abby's mouth, causing her even more pain.

"Behave yourself," he instructed, in a sing-song voice.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember? What a pity. Let me think about how I can make you remember."

He lowered the knife he had pressed upon her throat.

"If I'm not mistaken then the scar from our first meeting should be right here."

He cut her shirt, on the right side from her waist up till he was a few centimetres above her navel.

"You."

"Finally you remember."

Gibbs didn't blink.

"I hoped you were dead."

The guy hunched his shoulders.

"What can I say…?"

That was the opportunity Abby had waited for, the movement of the shoulders let his grip ease a bit, enough for Abby to break free.

And that in turn was all Gibbs had waited for; he put a round through the bastard's shoulder.

While he handcuffed the guy he asked Abby: "Are you ok?"

She looked upon her right forearm. A long, deep cut was visible.

"I guess it could be worse," she said, whilst she sat down on the ground.

He pulled off his shirt and pressed it to the cut before he grabbed his cell to call Duck.

Abby tried to get back on her feet.

"What the hell are you trying to do, sit down!"

She looked at him, her eyes not really able to focus on him.

"I want to check on Mum."

"Gloria is fine sweetie, she's in the basement. She came down after she smelt someone else in the house."

"Good."

Her eyes closed and she slid down, onto the ground.

-----------------------------------

When she woke up again, everything around her was dark and quiet. Her arm did hurt like hell but the warmth of another body right beside her let her forget the pain.

She turned and looked through the darkness to the place she assumed his eyes were.

His hand moved over her back.

"I thought you might be asleep." She said in a sleepy voice.

"No, I had to make sure you were ok."

She moved closer into his embrace.

"Is it over?"

She felt his body tense.

"No of course not, it was a useless question, the person who attacked my mother didn't know it's not me so it wasn't him, right?"

"Right."

She sighed and rested her head upon his chest.

"Is there a reason you're dressed?"

"Yes, there is."

"Want to tell me?"

"No."

"I thought so," she said, almost asleep.

"Sleep, Abs, I'm not going anywhere."

----

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine...

This chapter is beta-ed too, by nikki, thanks :)

Thank you so much for the reviews, I hug you all in my mind ^^

I think **T** is still appropriate

-

I know Abby said to Tony she's never been shot at, but for ths story purposes she has

read in the following ;)

R&R enjoy!

------------

Chapter 7

Pictures of her past appeared in her unconscious mind.

She began to dream.

Still in college, she gave private lessons in ASL. That was where she met him the first time.

They had fast become friends, a few months later he had told her that it was unusual for him to trust someone that fast.

She had just smiled at him and had pecked his cheek before she told him in her own unique Abby style: "You know I'm special."

"Yes, you are" was his short answer followed by a peck on her forehead.

The picture changed.

-

It was the day she applied for the job when it happened.

If he had known that she wanted to work in this lab, he would have made sure she would get the job she wanted but she wanted to get the job without help from him.

In fact she didn't want anyone, except Ducky of course, to know that they were friends.

On time as ever, she entered the office of the NCIS director at 15:00 precisely.

She found herself in one room with the director and Gibbs.

_I should have known._

"Miss Sciuto, welcome. I'm Director Morrow, and this is Special Agent Gibbs."

Abby shook hands with Morrow and afterwards with her best friend, who was looking at her as he would see her the first time.

_Finally I meet the Agent in him, s_he thought to herself.

"Your references are speaking for themselves; we would be more than happy to welcome you into our agency," the director said, exchanging glances with Gibbs.

He paused.

"If you do start to work here, then Agent Gibbs will your main reference person; he will be your boss and he has the final word in hiring and firing."

She hadn't thought of that.

Abby nodded and the director smiled at her.

"I would suggest that Agent Gibbs shows you the building and the lab."

She smiled. "That would be nice, sir."

As the left the office he let her step out first.

"This way."

He led her to the elevator.

As soon as the doors had closed behind them he became her Gibbs again.

"I was quite surprised to read your application, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him with her big green eyes.

"I wanted to do this on my own and I have to admit I hadn't thought that you would be my boss."

He kissed her forehead.

"Ok I can respect that. As for the boss part, I just say your ass is mine."

She laughed out loud.

"Abs, I like your usual style better, just come as the person you are to your first workday."

She looked down her white outfit and smiled afterwards at him. "I'm not fond of this skirt and the shirt either. It's so," she paused. "White." She looked up, smiling. "But I thought that I would wait till I have signed the contract before I shock everybody."

"Just come as Abby and not Abigail."

"Is that the way of telling a girl she has the job?"

"It's yours, if you want it."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Like you said my ass is yours."

"Now, I will show you your lab and then we visit Ducky, after that we are doing the paperwork."

"Yes boss."

He shook his head and smiled like always when he was around her.

"Plans for tonight?"

"I guess I have some now."

He nodded.

"We have to celebrate; you pick the restaurant," he said, before the doors opened and he became the agent she had met for the first time in the directors' office.

She had liked the lab from the first moment she had entered. Of course a few minor changes had to be made, but they were mainly decorative things.

-----

The autopsy doors slid open.

"Ducky, look who wants to spend more time with the two of us."

The elder man smiled, surprised at the young woman next to his friend.

"Abigail, dear, what madness drove you here?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

She hugged the lovable man with whom she had talked on many occasions at Gibbs' place with her mother.

------

She held her signed contracted in her hands while she followed her new boss into the elevator again.

"I figure you came by bus, since your so called car is still broken."

She just smiled.

"I take that as a yes."

"You're right, Gunny."

"Good, then we can use my car without a detour to your apartment with yours."

She nodded.

They were arriving at the parking area outside the building, on their way to Gibbs' car.

The ringing of his cell interrupted their conversation.

"Gibbs."

"Who is that lovely and beautiful girl next to you?"

He recognized the voice immediately.

"Where are you?"

He heard him laugh.

"Nowhere near you."

The smile on Abby's face had vanished. She had never seen this kind of tension in his face before.

"What do you want?"

"I just called to catch up, give you some advice."

"I don't need your advice."

"Don't be so rude, my old friend, take care of your little girlfriend."

He grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her behind him but it was too late. Before her body was fully covered by his, the bullet hit her in the abdomen.

"You bastard!"

The man on the other end of the line laughed out loud.

"We will see each other again."

During the last part of the conversation he already had turned to his friend and had pressed his bare hand upon her wound.

"Sorry Jethro, I think we'll have to celebrate another day."

He smiled weakly down at her.

"Yes, we will." ….

----

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine ... blah blah blah

This one is beta-ed too, thanks nikki

to KellyRoxton.. a chapter with McGee in more than one sentence...lol

---

Chapter 8

With a scream on her lips she suddenly was fully awake again, sitting straight up in bed, with a raised heartbeat and heavy breathing.

Gibbs, followed by Tony, rushed into the bedroom, both with guns at the ready.

"Is everything ok?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she pressed her hand upon the scar at her belly.

It felt like she had been shot again in the dream.

"Tony, get her a glass of water."

"On it boss."

Placing the weapon on the nightstand, he pulled her into a hug without saying a word until he felt the fabric of his sweatshirt dampen.

"It was a bad dream, wasn't it?"

He kissed her softly upon the lips.

"I dreamt about the day you hired me," she said, with a weak smile.

"I kind of figured that out."

She looked down at him.

"Will you tell me why you are dressed now?"

He stared at her, not sure if he should answer.

"McGee is checking the bastards cell, I was hoping to find the guy who did this to your mom." He paused and added finally added: "tonight."

"You mean I won't be able to relax till you nailed him," she asked with her mischievous smiling self, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"I don't think so, Abs."

Tony came back with a glass of water and Gloria right behind him.

"Damn," she muttered to herself.

Tony handed her the glass.

"You should try to sleep more, Abs."

She took a sip before she answered.

"Trust me, Tony, the last thing I need now is sleep."

She got out of the bed, ignoring the stares she received from everyone in the room.

"What do you think you are doing?"

She crossed the room, and stopped in front of the chest of drawers.

She opened the first drawer, then the second, where she found what she was looking for: one of his old marine sweaters.

She ignored Tony, on whose face it was clearly written how curious he was about her acting like she was at home.

And how she had managed to be stay alive after looking through Gibbs' stuff; but then again, on the other hand, she did it at work too.

"Abs."

His voice was more like a growl.

"I'm going to help Tim."

She opened the bag Ziva had packed for her, pulling out black pants.

"Why? He's capable of doing it alone."

"Together, we're faster."

She paused and put the pants on before she continued.

"And I really, really want to relax; I know this won't happen till he is in custody or on Ducky's table."

"You are not leaving the house; you stay right here, where you are safe."

She looked straight into his eyes, without flinching.

"You've got two choices, Gibbs: you'll drive me to the navy yard, or I walk."

Tony, who by now knew what was good for his safety, stayed quiet.

Gibbs was about to say something when he felt soft fingers on his shoulder.

He turned and looked at Gloria, who immediately began to sign.

*Jethro, you are both one of a kind; she won't stop until you stop, so it is better to let her help*

He sighed defeated and signed; *Right, Tony will stay here with you.*

She nodded.

"Tony, you stay here with Gloria, I'll take Abby to her lab."

-

Not a word was spoken till they were in the car.

After he started the engine he grabbed her hand and started to caress the back of it with his thumb.

She sighed.

"You know when we were in the hospital? You told me you would tell me one day who this guy was? I think now would be the perfect time."

He concentrated on the road in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They drove quietly for another few moments.

After what seemed hours he started to speak.

"Well this guy who shot you is kind of pissed at me."

She bit her tongue to keep the remark where it was, behind her lips.

"He was a marine, a dirty marine."

He never stopped the caressing.

"He made some mistakes, which led me to him." He paused. "After I put him in jail his daughter died; he blamed me for not being able to help her."

"You know it's not you fault, don't you?"

He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car.

"Yeah. I know."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry you are in danger because of me. Are you sure you made the right decision, Abs? I would understand if you wanted to go back to how it was before."

She moved away slightly so she could see his face.

"I'm sure Jethro. Life is short and I want to spend every second of it with you."

"But…"

She placed one finger over his lips.

"I know what you're going to say, and you're wrong. Us being together doesn't change anything. They know we're close, so even if we didn't sleep in the same bed I could be a target, just because I know you."

She paused and looked into his eyes.

"Take the scar on my belly as a point for that. We were just friends back then, and nobody could know that this was going to happen, so technically he shot me because I was walking with you to your car."

He did not respond, instead he pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her.

A moan escaped her lips as they broke apart.

"Damn." She tried to calm herself down.

With a mischievous smile on her lips she said: "Jethro, you better drive or I'll jump your bones right here."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Then I really should hurry," he told her, more then thankful that he was wearing one of his longer sweaters himself; otherwise it could have been a little embarrassing.

-

They finally arrived at the deserted building.

Most of the windows were dark; only a few other night owls were there, working on cases.

They were about to enter the elevator when Gibbs' cell started to make its usual noise.

"Gibbs."

It was McGee.

"I found something, boss."

"Hang on; we'll be there in a second."

He hung up as the ping from the elevator announced their arrival on the squad room level.

"What have you got for me, McGee?"

He looked from Abby to Gibbs.

"I found the ID of the hired contract killer."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yes. We have a money transfer from our guy in custody and an email from him with Abby's name and address."

"Good job, Tim, do you have the address?"

He nodded and gave a piece of paper to his boss when the doors of the elevator opened again and Ziva appeared with coffee and caf!pow in her hands.

"Tony called me, he said I might be able to help," She said as she handed everybody their drinks.

"Thanks" they said in unison.

"Perfect timing. Ziva you're with me, Tim you stay with Abby."

"Yes boss."

Almost at the elevator Tim called them back.

"You don't need to hurry Boss."

Gibb stopped and stared across the room.

"He's dead, he was found half an hour ago."

Walking back to the bullpen he stopped in front of McGee.

"Whose case is this?"

"In fact, it's ours, he was found here on the navy yard."

9 hours later, they closed the case. The guy who had been found had a hole between his eyes, defiantly from the gun which was found next to the intruder in Gibbs' house.

Abby, who had been working on some paperwork for the last couple of hours, was now sitting on Gibbs' chair. Tony and her mother had been in earlier but now he was giving her a lift home and since she had nothing to do anymore, she slowly let herself fall asleep.

---

TBC...

We're in the middle of the story,...

Questions over questions... Do they really have the bad guy? Will Abby get to relax finally^^?

Enjoyed so far?


	9. Chapter 9

D_isclaimer: I finally succeeded... I RULE THE WORLD!.... Wait a minute...: Why is there a dragon __flying__ over the forest?!? Damn a Dream, well_

_then I have to say: not mine...._

_-  
_

_This chapter is rated **M**, pure smut! Don't like don't read! But come back for chapter number 10 ^^_

-

_This chapter is also beta-ed, Thanks to nikki_

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews, the make me smile and laugh and keep me writing!_

_R&R Enjoy!_

---

Chapter 9

She woke up hours later in his bed, covered with a blanked which smelled so wonderfully like him.

The water was running so she decided to use the bathroom downstairs for her usual morning routine.

Noticing that she had lost her clothes some time in the past hours she grinned widely; this man was good.

She took one of his shirts and buttoned it.

With her toothbrush she made her way downstairs.

The first way was to the kitchen, only to find that the coffee was already brewing.

She turned around, smiling, and went to the bathroom.

-

Back upstairs she entered the bedroom with two cups of steaming coffee in her hand, to find herself vis-à-vis a grinning Gibbs, who was wearing just a pair of boxers.

He sat crossed legged on the bed, waiting for her to come back.

"Good morning."

"Better good afternoon," he answered, still grinning.

"Yeah, that raises the question of why you let me sleep that long?"

"I thought you could use it."

She went to the bed, putting both of the mugs on the nightstand beside it and took the liberty of sitting down on his thighs with spread legs. Both of her forearms were resting on his shoulders, and her hands started to play with the still damp hair at the back of his head.

-

Green eyes were gazing into blue eyes.

"How is your arm?" His voice was nothing more but a whisper.

She kissed the tip of his nose before she answered, just as quietly he had asked.

"Fine."

His hands were moving up her thighs till they reached her hips. The soft touched made her shiver. She smiled against his skin when she started to trace the lines of his face with soft kisses; arriving at his ear she let her tongue move over his earlobe before she sucked slightly at it.

Whilst she did the same thing with his other ear, she felt his fingertip move under the shirt she was wearing. He started to move with just his fingertips up and down the middle of her back.

Finally she gave in the urge to kiss his lips. She gently sucked on his bottom lip before letting him take the lead.

His tongue started to play with her, first softly and after a few moments more and more passionate, till their need for air caused them to break apart.

With one move he changed the position, while he captured her lips again.

Now she was pinned between the bed and his firm body. His one thigh was lying between her legs, pressed to the middle of her body.

Every move with this particular leg let her moan in pleasure into his mouth.

Their lips parted and both stared breathless into the eyes of the other.

"I took the liberty of locking the doors while I was downstairs."

She sucked again on his earlobe.

"Just in case."

He chuckled.

"Good idea."

Her tongue traced a line from his ear to the beginning of his shoulder, where she started to bite him softly.

While he was distracted she turned and pushed him with her; now she was on top.

"Not bad."

"I've learned from the best."

She moved her body a bit to change her angle and pressed her pelvis against his.

"Abs."

His voice was nothing more than a sound of pleasure. She smiled and repeated her action.

He groaned again, pressed his lips against hers and grabbed her wrists to switch the positions again.

"Enough playing," she said, breathless. "I've waited long enough."

He sat up and began to open the buttons of "his" shirt.

He loved the sight of her, wearing his shirts,

but he loved the sight of her uncovered chest more.

With a mischievous grin he bent down and sucked on one of her already hard nipples.

Her hand had kept up wandering over his upper torso until he decided to torture her with his tongue upon her breast.

Then and there was the time to show him what torture was.

-

Her hand wandered down to his boxers, where it stopped for a second whilst he took possession of her other breast.

A few seconds later her hand was inside his boxers, taking possession of his already growing member, moving her hand up and down, slowly and rhythmically.

"God, Abby..."

He got rid of his boxers and helped her out of her panties.

He sat there staring into her with passion burning in his icy blue eyes.

"What's up, my silver haired fox?" She asked, whispering.

He did not answer immediately; instead he lay down next to her, kissing her tenderly and placing the *I love you* sign upon her heart.

She softly put her hand upon his and did the exact sign with her hand upon his heart.

Still holding his hand in place she spread her legs, letting him getting settled.

Without breaking the kiss or moving their hands he slowly entered her. She moaned and lifted her pelvis to take him fully inside her, causing him to moan as well.

Slowly, they moved back and forth, meeting on the half way with every single thrust.

Their movements became faster, the kisses more passionate.

Unaware of her motions she moved the hand which was resting on his to his shoulder, where she dug in her nails even deeper the closer she came to the needed release.

He released her lips, realizing he wasn't the only one who needed air.

Instead he captured her breast again, sucking, licking.

The next thrust threw her over the edge, whispering his name.

One final thrust later he followed her, biting into the side of her neck, not as hard as her nails left their mark on his back but hard enough to let everyone see that she belongs to someone.

---

_TBC...._

_So what you think?_

_In the next chapter we are going back to the suspense part of the story^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Rating for now, back to** T**._

_It's beta-ed by nikki, thanks!_

_Thank you for the reviews!! You guys are awesome!_

_R&R Enjoy! ;)_

---

Chapter 10

She woke up hours later.

The cause was probably the voices she heard from downstairs.

Lots of laughter was audible, most clearly DiNozzo's.

She turned to check the time on the watch on his nightstand.

A smile crept onto her face. There was a piece of paper on his pillow.

Even though no light was switched on, she could read what was written on it, probably because he had left the light of the bathroom on.

With a sigh she read, ~ Hun, when you wake up, come down and join us; they won't leave till they have seen you. But before you do that, check your reflection in the mirror.~

Wondering what he could mean, she sat up and smiled when she found a sweater along with her pants next to her feet.

On top of them was a pair of her panties, and her smile grew broader. This man was amazing.

Alright, if she had to face them all to get rid of them tonight, to be alone with her lover again, she would do it.

-

The next decision was difficult; there was a distance of about 3 meters from here to the open bathroom door.

Could she cross this distance naked or should she cover her body? She would not have to leave the bedroom since the bathroom adjoins it, but the bedroom door was open.

With Tony in the same house the blanket won.

-

Ten minutes later she left the bathroom, fully dressed, her hair down loose to cover the bite mark she realized she had earned from him earlier.

She liked it but wasn't sure if anybody should see it, seeing as she wasn't sure how Gibbs wanted to handle their relationship during office hours.

Hoping her hair was enough to cover it, she headed to the stairs.

With every step downstairs she could smell the enticing aroma of freshly cooked food.

-

"Maybe someone should go and wake her up, Boss."

"That's not necessary Tony, she's already on her way" Gibbs said, grinning to himself before Abby entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

She ignored the urge to cross the distance to kiss him, instead she signed. *Why didn't you wake me up?*

*You looked so beautiful that I didn't want to disturb you; and besides, you need the strength for later.*

She grinned and made her way to the free seat next to Ducky, who, gentleman like, placed an arm around her shoulder in a protective kind of way.

"My sweet dear, how is your arm?"

"It only hurts when there is pressure on it."

He smiled softly.

"That's good; tomorrow I'm going to check the stitches."

She nodded, smiling.

"Now what smells so nice?"

"Chinese," was Gibbs' short answer.

-

They ate, they laughed, and they enjoyed each others presence.

During their time together, Abby's hand kept wandering to her neck, always checking if there still was enough hair above Gibbs' love bite.

Every time her hand moved she felt 2 pairs of eyes upon her; one pair belonged to Tony, the others to Gibbs. The first was suspicious, the other pair smirking.

"C'mon Abs, what are you trying to hide?"

She presented him with her best innocent smile.

"Nothing, Tony; what makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Well, maybe it's just the investigator in me."

She just grinned at him and got up.

"I'll be right back."

She went to the bathroom.

-

Seconds after she was gone, Gibbs' cell began to ring.

"Gibbs."

At first no one answered, but then a voice came to life.

"What nice friends you have, you should enjoy this night, it will be the last one you'll spend all together."

"Who the hell are you?"

The kitchen went quiet. Everyone was sensing that something was out of line.

"Yeah, well, it was kind of a wrong decision to send this idiot; I should have known that the urge to let you pay was too much to suppress. Oh, by the way, you've got one hell of a cute girlfriend, she just is checking the mark you left on her a few hours ago in the bathroom mirror. It was a good show, I have to say. Very entertaining."

Gibbs' muscles were tensed.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon."

The line went dead.

-

He left the room and entered the bathroom without knocking.

There she stood in front of the mirror checking her neck like the caller had said.

He looked to the window. The curtains were closed.

"What's wrong Gibbs?"

He took her hand gently into his.

"Come on, Abs, we stay somewhere else tonight," he said, softly, to keep her calm.

He tried to pull her with him but she stayed where she was.

"What happened?"

He looked into her eyes.

"I received a call."

-

She followed him into the kitchen.

"We have a bigger problem than we thought."

"Who was on the phone?"

He was quiet for a while.

"It looks like it's the one who's behind all of this."

They exchanged looks.

"Someone hired this guy to attack the two of you."

"No, I think he did it for free, to get his revenge."

He sighed.

"Anyway, there has to be cameras in the house."

"What makes you think that?" Ducky asked, while everybody followed the natural instinct of looking around in the room.

"Well he told me things he could not have seen without cameras."

"What, Boss?" Tim questioned.

He didn't answer out loud; instead he began to sign to Abby.

At first she felt dizzy but after a few seconds she signed to Gibbs *that was pay-TV he owes us*.

"Yeah he will pay for that, don't worry Abs," he answered, out loud.

"What now?"

"Tony and Ziva together and McGee and Ducky together, go and pick up some clothes, we're staying at the Navy Yard."

"That won't work, Jethro; I can't leave my mother alone, nor can I take her with me."

Gibbs looked to Ducky.

"Why don't we stay at my house? There are enough bedrooms for all."

"Sounds like a plan."

He took a deep breath.

"Then we all drive together to everyone's houses to get stuff to change into. McGee, can you work from Ducky's place on the computer?"

"Depends."

"Can you check who called our friend in custody, for example?"

"When I make a connection to the system at the Navy Yard it shouldn't be a problem, at least I can try."

"Good, I'll get mine and Abby's stuff."

----

TBC...!

What you think?^^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: still not mine ;)

We're still in the **T** area...

still one of the beta-ed chapters (thank you nikki)

I can't thank you guys enough for your kind word..!! Here have some cookies!!

--

R&R enjoy!

----------

Chapter 11

It was long after midnight. Abby and Tim had worked on their laptops in Ducky's dining room and now, after the computers were running, there was nothing to do except wait.

Abby was sitting in front of the laptop, staring at the screen, trying hard to ignore the painful arm, the headache and the feeling of loss without his arms around her body.

With a loud, frustrated sigh she went back into the living room, leaving her computer running alone.

Another frustrated sigh escaped her lips when she entered the overcrowded living room.

_Damn_

She had hoped she would meet Ducky alone.

"Ducky?"

He looked up from his book.

"Yes, my dear?"

"You don't happen to have some painkillers at home, do you?"

She knew she had made a mistake as soon as she uttered the word painkiller, with all of them in the same room. Now she had to face five pairs of worried eyes upon her.

"What's wrong, Abigail?"

She didn't pick up on the use of her full name, which worried the others even more.

"I just have a really bad headache and my arm is killing me."

"Let me have a look at your arm; Tony, would you get me my bag?"

-

Ducky led her to the sofa.

"Sit down my dear."

She did as ordered and watched Ducky remove the bandage, trying hard to ignore Gibbs, who was now sitting next to her.

She was scared that if she looked up now, her eyes would give away how badly she wanted to be held by him right now.

"It looks ok; I guess it's from typing. I will get you new bandages and after that a painkiller."

She smiled weakly. _Typing or something else._ Her thoughts wandered back to the love-making earlier that day, it felt like weeks and not hours since then.

She sighed.

"Thanks, Ducky."

Ducky handed Gibbs a glass of water and a pill, which he in turn gave to Abby.

"Thanks."

After getting rid of the glass he sat back down on the sofa, spread his arms and waited for Abby to move into them.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his shirt, after she had closed her eyes, trying to relax.

-----------------

Tony entered the room and found everyone in there again. McGee was working on his own PC. Ziva was talking with Ducky. Only Gloria and Ducky's mom were already in bed.

Gibbs was sitting on the couch, with Abby next to him, asleep.

It was an interesting picture but no one showed any real interest.

Her legs were lying across his lap. Her upper torso was cuddled against his chest. Her head was resting at the level of his heart.

He held her in place with one arm around her back; the other arm was laying on her legs.

To Tony it looked rather uncomfortable but she didn't seem to care, at least she slept peacefully.

-

Hours later when everyone was asleep, Tony couldn't stand to stay in bed much longer.

He hated sleeping alone as much as she did, but tonight there was no option in sight, not with their boss in the same house.

Maybe a glass of water and a bit of pacing around would persuade his body to rest.

He left his room and descend the stairs.

With a grin on his lips he realized that at least one other person wasn't able to sleep.

There was still a light on in the living room.

After entering said, he realized he was mistaken, yes there was still light but no one else was awake.

Abby and Gibbs were both fast asleep on the couch.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

_Finally._

_-  
_

Gibbs was laying on his back and Abby on top of him. His arm was holding her tight with one hand under her shirt.

Her head was resting on the level his heart again, her hand was under his sweater.

One of her legs was resting between his; the other was trapped between his leg and the back of the couch.

Smiling he grabbed a blanket from one of the armchairs and placed it over them.

He turned to leave. With his hand on the light switch he heard Gibbs' voice.

"Sleep, Tony."

Not a bit surprised, he answered.

"I will. Night."

"Night."

-

Back upstairs Tony knock as quietly as possible on the door next his room, which opened only seconds later.

Smiling he got in and closed the door behind him.

-

Downstairs, Gibbs smiled knowingly and placed a kiss on the head of his love before letting himself drifting off to sleep.

----

TBC..

A/N: I know it'S not really full of action, that will change ;) more innuendo and more action in the ucoming chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine... _

_this one is beta-ed by nikki (thanks)_

_Thank you for the reviews, they make my day ^^_

_Rating I'd say T (+) _

_R&R Enjoy! _

-----

**Chapter 12**

It was early morning, when Abby woke up only to find herself on top of her boyfriend.

She opened her eyes and gazed straight into his blue ones.

She turned her head to make sure no one was in the room, and then she bent down and softly captured his lips.

While he kissed her back his hand moved over her bare skin under her shirt.

-

"Good morning."

Her voice was soft and quiet.

"You must feel every bone in your body, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Morning, Abs," he said, his voice equally quiet.

"You're light as a feather, and I have to admit, I kind of like having you that close."

Just then she saw the two steaming mugs on the table.

"So they know?"

"Tony" was his short answer.

With a loud sigh she laid back down.

"Can we stay this way a little while longer?"

He smiled, unseen by her.

"I insist on it."

-

Soon after that he felt her hand move downwards.

"Abs?"

She locked her eyes with his and entered his pants.

"What…? I'm taking advantage of the blanket above us," she whispered innocently.

"That is a bad …" he gasped as her hand began to move, he closed his eyes to compose himself, before he could finish the sentence "…idea."

Enjoying the sensetion her hand caused, he bit his lip, praying that no one would caught them.

-

Moments later they heard footsteps approaching. She didn't stop immediately; instead she repeated her action once more before she let loose of him.

He cleared his throat quietly, to compose himself.

"You know," he whispered. "Payback is a bitch."

She just grinned at him.

"I can hardly wait."

She closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep. He did the same.

Not a good idea for him to move anyway.

-

They heard a surprised gasp. It was defiantly Tim.

For half a minute nothing happened, then they heard his footsteps again, heading in the opposite direction.

"I think everyone will know by sundown," she whispered.

"I hate to disappoint you Abs, but by now, they all know."

He pulled her back down after she tried to get up.

Her eyes opened wide.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Tony told Ziva after getting into her bedroom. He apparently thought that if we could sleep together on a couch, then he could visit his girlfriend."

-

She couldn't help but look surprised.

"You know that they are more than meets the eyes?"

He just raised his eyebrows.

"Well, they've been seeing each other for five month now, isn't that about right."

She laughed quietly.

"They thought they hid it pretty well."

"No."

"And Ducky? We talked last night; he was the last with us in the living room and you started to talk in your sleep, pretty explicit I should add."

"Oh god, and what did I say?"

"You described something like that."

His hand wandered up to her neck and he pulled her down.

His lips were still caressing her long after they started to hear voices grow louder and footsteps coming closer.

Again McGee gasped, Ziva chuckled and Tony finally asked: "Do we disturb you guys, or are we allowed to enter?"

Abby tried to pull away but he held her firmly in place while his other hand moved, unseen by the others, into her panties.

She couldn't suppress the slight moan that escaped her lips.

"We take that as a yes for the first part. Let's go, guys; they need some time alone and a hotel room."

Her heart was racing when they broke apart.

-

"I love payback," she told him with lust filled eyes.

They heard Ducky clear his throat. "Breakfast is ready."

"We're coming, Duck." Gibbs answered.

"I've no doubt about that," he said with a mischief grin, and left them alone. Pleased that his friends were finally admitting their feelings for one another.

-

Abby blushed and Gibbs just grinned.

Finally they sat up.

"I'd better go and get a shower; I'm not up to facing any of them."

She looked at a still grinning Gibbs, who seemed to enjoy the way she acted.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Gunny."

She stood up and was about to leave him in the room alone, but his hand closed around her wrist.

Before saying anything, he took the last sip out of his cup.

"I'm going to get me a refill. While I'm doing that, I'm going to make sure that we won't be the topic of the day, and then I'll follow you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "So prepare to share the shower. We've got a lot of work to do today."

He kissed her forehead. "The sooner we start the sooner we can go back home."

Finally he placed his lips on hers again.

After breaking apart, she nodded with a smile on her face. 

_Home._

_....._

_TBC..._

_What you think? I know not much action in this one either but that'll change in the upcoming chapters!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: not mine  
_

_This is the first chapter which is not beta-ed... so I do APOLOGIZE (sorry Kelly, giggles) for my mistakes ^^ which I'm sure you'll find.._

_I probably used "he" and "she" a bit to often...  
_

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, honestly! I opened my e-mail account and I was overwhelmed by those kind words you all sent to me, just amazing!! I hug you all in my mind right now ^^!!_

_Rating **M**, giggles  
_

_R&R Enjoy!_

-----

Chapter 13

She had closed the door of the bathroom behind her, leaving it unlocked.

Lost in thoughts she wandered to mirror and the sink.

Apparently Jethro wasn't at all desperate to keep this relationship a secret, she thought.

With a relieved smirk on her face she took her pants off, while her mind was replaying the fun on the sofa.

She could still feel his caressing thump between her legs.

-

She wondered briefly, if she was able to convince him of some "shower action", to cure the itching between her legs, but she was fairly certain that this was an impossible task.

After all they were in someone else's house, even if that someone was a family member, she was sure that Gibbs was that kind of man who did prefer his on refuge.

That would rule out the navy yard as well. _Damn_

_-  
_

Still lost in this internal thinking process, she hadn't heard the door open and close or the lock being turned.

Not before a warm hand moved under her shirt she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

With a smile on her face she looked up to the mirror, into the reflection of his eyes.

She smiled at him and the thought 'maybe' came floating into her mind, as he started to circle her belly button with his fingertips.

She shivered slightly by his tenderness and snuggled closer into his arm.

-

With a soft smile he held up his other hand, while continuing with the soft movements.

"Ducky gave me this for your arm."

She shifted her gaze away from his reflected eyes, for a short moment, to his reflected hand, to observe what he had brought with him.

Her smile broadened as she recognized the plastic bag and the Band-aid in his hand.

"I haven't thought about that" she said honestly, while watching him placing them next to sink onto the counter.

"Later." Gibbs said with a smirk on his face.

-

His free hand grabbed her shirt and pulled it up a little, to give his other hand more skin to explore.

Her hand wandered behind her body to his thigh, stroking it, as tender as the fabric of his pants allowed it.

He bent down and left a trace of soft butterfly kisses from one side of her neck to the other.

The second she felt his lips on her heated skin she was glad that her hair was still in a messy pigtail and out his way.

His tongue retraced the line of his kisses while her hand moved closer to the fly of his jeans.

He motioned her to turn around and to stretch out her arm above her head.

She did as gesticulated and found herself without her shirt only seconds later.

-

"Let's prepare your arm before none of us is able to think anymore."

"To late" she said, while she grabbed his sleeves and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

During its lasting time she managed to open his pants.

He moaned into her mouth when her hand moved again into his boxers to his still erected "friend".

His hands weren't idle either, he managed to open her bra and let her panties slide to the ground, before the couple broke apart, panting for air.

They used this time to get rid of his cloth; while he got out of his shirt she pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

-

Jethro took the plastic bag and the band-aid into his hand.

Abby was about to protest, when he shut her up with a tender kiss. She outstretched her arm and started to wander downwards from his navel with the nails of her other hand.

He groaned when the nails came closer to his throbbing member, and hurried with putting the band-aid around her arm.

As soon as he was finished, he let the band-aid fall to the ground.

With his hands under her butt he lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his middle, her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the shower stall.

All the time their lips linked to a passionate kiss.

-

For a short period he placed her down onto her own feet to switch on the water.

With his hand upon her back he guided her into the cubicle, followed her and closed the glass door behind himself.

While her hand was busy with messing with his hair, his hand went directly to the pounding, heated place between her legs.

She bit her lip to restrain herself from screaming his name.

He noticed that and he captured her lips with his again, while continuing with the teasing of her clit.

With each movement she moaned into his mouth.

Her one hand moved upon his, holding onto it, while trying not to scream through the whole house. Her other hand moved to his member again stroking it in the same rhythm he used on her.

Finally he lifted her up again. Without breaking the kiss he let her sank onto him.

Her legs wrapped around his middle, her back against the cold tiles and her hands again in his silver hair.

They moaned in unison with every forceful thrust.

-

The wave hit her after the fourth thrust, with a force she never experienced before; she screamed his name into his mouth and dug her nails into his shoulders.

He exploded into her a thrust later, biting into her shoulder to suppress the scream which was about to leave his lips. She moaned with pleasure by the unexpected feeling his teeth had caused, seeking his lips for another kiss.

-

Not able to steady them both, he turned his back to the tiled wall and slid down to the ground of the small cubicle.

They sat there tight embraced and still linked, panting for breath.

His voice was merely a whisper. "I love you, Abs."

She kissed the only place she was able to reach without moving away from him, his shoulder.

"I love you too."

-

Minutes passed before Gibbs spoke again.

"I think we should get ready."

She shook her head, before she said: "Tell me a good reason."

He smiled unseen by her.

"They might come to look for us."

Abby repeated the movement of her head. "Nah, they know exactly what we're doing here."

He couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped his lips.

"You are probably right."

"I am," she said confident "besides, I bet Tony and Ziva did the same thing last night."

"Abby." He stretched her name in an 'I-don't-need-to-know-that-kind-of-way'

"Okay, okay." She smirked "I'm still waiting for the good reason."

"The water will get cold eventually."

She sighed. "That is a good reason."

They disentangled themselves and both got up.

Gibbs bent down to give his love one last kiss before he washed her back.

---

_TBC..._

_What do you think?... Many mistakes?  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: not mine ....

beta-ed: nope, all mistakes belong to me ^^ if you like point them out, I hope there aren't to many !

Thank you guys for the reviews, I just can't say that enough!!! Also thank you to the guys who come back to read this story!!

Rating: back to **T**

This chapter is a bit shorter, more to come tomorrow

R&R enjoy!

--

**Chapter 14**

They entered the kitchen together.

Two fresh cups of coffee were already on the table next to, two clean plates.

Ignoring the knowing smiles on their friends' lips, they sat down.

-

"Do you have anything yet?" He directed his question at Tim.

McGee cleared his throat nervously, not able to look in the eyes of his boss, he began to speak in a low tone.

"No, I need to go to the navy yard. The chance is higher over there."

Gibbs just nodded. Not sure what the nervous behaviour of his agent had caused, though he had a fair idea.

"I thought so." He grabbed his cup and took a sip, before continuing.

-

"The first thing we do is, finding a save place for Gloria and your Mother, Ducky; we need to get them out of the cross hairs."

"Any idea on where this place might be?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes I've something in mind; do you think your mother's nurse would join her on a vacation."

"Certainly."

"Good." Gibbs nodded, content with the answer he got.

-

He turned his face towards Abby, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

Concern set in immediately, when he noticed that her eyes were still focused on her feet.

Something was clearly bothering her.

"Are you ok?"

Not looking into his eyes she answered. "Sure."

"Hun…" She stopped him with her hand, without looking up she began to sign.

*Not now*

Gibbs was about to reply, but Tony spoke up for the first time since Abby and Gibbs had entered the kitchen, focusing his boss' attention on him, to give his "little sister" some time to over think whatever was bothering her.

-

"How are we going to do this, I mean we can't go everywhere all together."

Gibbs took Abby's hand in his and started to caress the back of said, while his eyes were fixed on Tony.

"No not all together, but at least two people together."

He took the second hand in his. "Especially you Abs, I want you to have someone around you all the time you leave the building, me or someone of the team; you're not an agent and even though you know how to protect yourself, I would feel better with the knowledge that you are not alone."

She nodded and looked up from their joined hands to his blue eyes.

"Don't worry Jethro; I've had enough excitement the last couple of days."

The moment she spoke his name, on every face including theirs appeared a slight smile.

-

He shortly broke the eye contact to look to his oldest friend in the room. "This applies to you too, Ducky."

"I thought so." The ME said in his generic Scottish way, solemn with a smile.

The kitchen went quiet.

-

A few minutes lapsed until someone broke the tensed silence.

This someone was none other than Tony.

"Now, after that is clarified, we want to know since when are you both more than meets the eye?"

"Not as long as you are seeing Ziva."

Tony went pale in a split-second "You know?"

He looked to Abby, who suppressed a smile.

"Abby didn't say anything, give me some credit! By now you should know you can't hide something like that from me."

Ziva hid a smile behind her hand.

"Are we fired?" He looked in the eyes of his boss, friend, family member and father by heart.

Gibbs smiled. "Then I should fire myself too, shouldn't I?"

Inwardly Tony was glad that is tension breaker had worked, though he had to admit that the question somehow had backfired.

"But when I catch the two of you in the elevator doing something else than changing the floor, I'll reconsider it." He said serious.

---

TBC...

So what you think?


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: not mine! _

_Thank you guys, really I'm lost for words, ^^ I hope that explains the short replys at times :)_

_Not beta-ed: so my mistakes ^^ sorry ;) I hope not to many...._

_Rating **T**_

_R&R. Enjoy! _

----

**Chapter 15**

Once they were back at the navy yard, Gibbs helped himself to a new cell phone and ordered his team to do the same.

It was just a precaution.

He looked at his team members, who were already working on their desks.

McGee worked his way through the calls on Gibbs cell and home phone, while Tony and Ziva were checking the background of currently released prisoners.

-

Gibbs locked his eyes with Abby's.

"I've got a few calls to make, Abby keep an eyes on Ducky's mother and yours of course; don't leave the building."

She nodded and turned around to leave but didn't get far; his hand got a hold of her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.

Gibbs' mouth was right in front of Abby's ear as he started to whisperer. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Her grip around his torso became tighter. She shook her head.

"Don't worry" she said quietly, before she smiled at him and finally turned to leave.

No one paid real attention; after all the closeness between the two friends was a common sight at the navy yard.

Just Tony looked up for a brief moment. His eyes moved from the middle of there small "office", where Abby and Gibbs were entangled into a tight embrace to the desk vis-à-vis his own. A smile on his feature reflected by the face of his life companion.

-

The only unexpected thing that happened the next 72 hours was the arrival of Franks and Fornell in the same elevator.

The only thing that was more surprising than their arrival was their departure with Misses Mallard, her nurse and Gloria a few hours later, after a long talk with all persons affected.

Everybody was glad that those two women were out of the peril.

Other than that nothing happened, no phone calls came in and the evidence which they had found in his house brought no lead.

To everyone's dislike ordered their director, to work no new cases, instead they were ordered to catch up on paperwork or find a lead on their current "bad boy of the week" case.

-

The daytime they stayed at the navy yard and the nights the spent at Ducky's house.

Most of the time they sat in complete silence, in the comfortable living room.

Gibbs was missing, for everybody clearly visible, to work on his boat.

Ducky and Tim had their heads most of the time in some book.

Both Abby and Ziva were usually resting in the arms of their companions, while trying to relax in their tensed embrace.

Abby wasn't the only one that got more frustrated by the hour.

-

They were sitting in the living room of "casa de la Mallard" in complete silence: again; the fourth night in row, until Abby got out of Gibbs' embrace and spoke up.

"Enough, I can't take this anymore, we all are acting like we're on our way to our funerals. We aren't dead yet, we shouldn't act like we were."

"Abby." Gibbs tried to pull her back into a soothing hug.

She shook her head. She looked at her love and spoke again.

"I want you, to tease us," she turned to Ducky "I want you, to tell your stories."

Her eyes moved further to Tony and Ziva "and you two should act like you are normally do, the teasing between the two of you, is like foreplay and it is so much fun watching." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Abs" Jethro chimed in, in a less tensed voice "don't forget to mention the annoying games between Tim and Tony."

Finally they all were sitting in the living room, laughing.

-

Most of the tension was still gone the next morning, when they entered together the navy yard. Despite the fact that there still was no lead, they were actually smiling.

While Gibbs accompanied Abby down to her lab, Ducky went down to the morgue.

Tony and Ziva along with Tim were already at there desks, "working".

---

It was already far after noon, when Gibbs was called up to the directors office and Tony and Ziva finally had decided to pick up some take out for their break.

They left the elevator hand in hand, smiling at each other while walking the small distance to Tony's car.

"I'll drive." Ziva grabbed the key out of Tony's hand and kissed his cheek, as a peace offering.

The man at her side didn't even bother to say something; he had learnt better than that in their first weeks as a couple.

Almost at their destination both heard two soft noises, which sounded exactly like the sound of a silencer.

After an unsteady turn, both fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

-----

As the couple left the squad room on their way to the nearest Chinese restaurant, Tim decided to pay Ducky a visit; but Ducky was faster.

"My dear boy, are you going somewhere?"

Tim smiled, "I was about to visit you."

The older man smiled. "You can save that trip, where are the others?" The Doctor pointed to the empty desks.

"Gibbs is talking to Director Vance, and those two lovebirds are getting the food for the lunch break."

Duck nodded. "What do you think about we getting some real coffee and the dessert?"

"Sound good to me."

Tim grabbed his coat and his car keys.

"I sure could use a different view for a little while."

Ducky nodded smiling and accompanied the younger man to the elevator.

"So do I, Timothy."

They left the elevator and went in the direction of Timmy's car.

"What …?" He stopped as he recognized that as well Tony's car as Ziva's was still parked.

He hadn't a chance to check the reasons why, because only seconds later Ducky and he followed the same fate than Tony and Ziva had earlier.

---

Abby entered the bullpen and found said empty.

"Great."

She needed to get to her car and no one was to be seen who could possibly accompany her.

She stood in front of Gibbs' desk for a while, considering her options.

It was highly unlikely that something would happen to her in the NCIS parking area; it was after all a restricted area.

So she hoped she wouldn't run into anyone of the team and went to the elevator which would bring her to the parking lot.

Almost at her car, she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Gibbs, I just…" That was all she got out before she felt a sharp pain at her neck and shortly after that a burning sensation set in, last the world around her turned black.

Before she was completely drawn to the darkness, she thought: _I should have listened; Gibbs is going to be pissed._

Through the swoon she didn't notice that she wasn't the first one in the black van.

The four other people in the back of the van were just as unconscious as Abby herself.

-

Gibbs listened to something Leon said when his stomach turned.

He got up without responding to his boss' questioning expression.

He left the office and stopped at the railing in front of MTAC, to look down.

Sure enough no-one was there.

He grabbed his cell and while running down the stairs he punched the speed-dial button for Tony's cell.

No reaction. He repeated this tasked four more times with the same issue.

_Great_

He arrived at his desk, opened the top drawer of it, took his badge and gun out of it and rushed to the elevator for Abby's lab.

Still some hope left that his gut was wrong this time.

He found what he expected, an empty lab.

Turning around he made his was to the elevator which would bring him to the parking area.

He left with his shortly after he saw that all there cars were still in place.

Gibbs needed to think; the only place he was able to do that and find some solace was his basement, which he would trade in an instead for Abby's arms.

-

A big envelope lay on his front porch right in front of the door.

Not caring about the fact that he probably contaminated possible evidence he grabbed it without gloves and opened in a hurry.

In it he found a cell phone, a number and a time scribbled on a piece of paper and a picture taken with an instant camera, which held the proof to his suspicion.

That son of a bitch had them all.

Seeing his friends laying on the floor unconscious, gagged and more or less hurt, let his anger raise on a barely tolerable level, but to see **his** Abby laying there on the floor, cuts and bruises on the visible places of her body, a bleeding nose and a huge bump on her forehead, let him boil with rage.

---

_TBC...!_

_What you think?_

_A/N: I know it's diffrent than the other chapters but I had to speed up the storyline a bit. I hope you guys liked that chapter anyway! ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and all that jazz...;) _

_I'm stunned, you guys are really awesome!! Thank you for the kind words, I hug you all in my mind :)  
_

_Not beta-ed...^^ big mistakes, point them out! :)  
_

_Rating **T**_

_R&R Enjoy!_

--

**CHapter 16**

She woke up and the first thing she realized was the fact that something sticky was covering her mouth.

Then the pain set in.

With a groan she opened her eyes, only to shut them a split-second later, overwhelmed by the intense light, coming from the neon lamps above her.

With a little more caution she opened her eyes again, starting to orient herself.

She was laying on her left side, her arms were enchained behind her back and she seemed to be alone.

_~ How in the hell did I get here, and where the hell is here? ~_

From what she could make out in front of her it looked like she was in an old, almost empty warehouse.

There were some metal shelves and some boxes about 20 meters away from her.

With great effort she turned herself on her back. Hoping it would be enough to see what was behind her she turned her head as far as possible.

-

A wave of relief and panic took control over her body at the same time.

Relief because all her friends were there except Gibbs so she wasn't alone; and panic for pretty much the same reason. All her friends were there except Gibbs.

_~ How did this nut job manage to get them all? ~_

_~ Does it mean that if Gibbs isn't there, he is already dead? ~_

Tears started to form in her eyes.

_~Damn it Abby get a grip on yourself, If Gibbs was already dead, you would be dead too. ~_ She thought to herself.

As sudden as the tears had started they subsided again.

_~ Try to check if somebody else is awake. ~_

She heard a groan. _~Perfect timing Timmy ~_

By and by, all of her friends revived out of the unconsciousness.

-

He was in the basement, leaning against the frame of his boat, staring at the picture he had received.

This couldn't be real; this had to be a joke or a nightmare. Soon he would wake up, Abby's body curled against his.

Her silky hair spread over his chest, framing her relaxed face. Her warm breath would tickle the skin of his chest, her hand linked with his, just like they had woken up the past nights at Ducky residence.

His eyes watered when he fixed his gaze again on the picture in his hand.

No he would not wake up, it wasn't a dream.

-

Abby's sense of time was still "out of order", she didn't know how long she had been unconscious, and the old warehouse didn't help her much to isolate the time.

The two visible windows were masked with some kind of black foil, not much else she could figure out.

She couldn't even tell how much time had passed since waking up, and the return of the scumbag.

-

Said scumbag, dressed in a blue NCIS overall, crossed the distance between the only visible door and the place she was currently enjoying the comfort of the floor, with tape bound legs.

He stopped right in front of her, staying next to her, staring down on her laying body.

She knew she had seen this guys face before.

He was one of the new assistants she had met during a run to the evidence locker.

That would explain how he managed to get in the navy yard, but it didn't explain why he was pissed at Gibbs, or herself, or the team. She thought.

-

The guy shortly broke the eye contact with her and looked to her friends, looking from one to another, before he turned his attention back to her.

His voice let her shiver, caused by the cold edge at the end of every single word.

"In a few minutes your lover," this word he said with sovereign contempt "will call me on this cell, I'll let you talk to him to proof him, you're still alive, for that I'm going to free your mouth and cut through the tape around your legs."

He paused, "Don't try anything stupid my dear girl, no one will hear your scream."

"I should've checked the reception before I placed you there." He said to himself, the words became quieter by the second, while he did as said and cut the tape around her ankles through.

He pulled her to her feet in a way you certainly couldn't describe as tender.

His hand around her upper arm with a firm grip, he pulled her with him to the other side of the hall.

-

For the tenth time in the last half minute he checked his watch.

Still five minutes were left till he could call the number he, by now, had memorized alone from staring on it the past half hour in which he was in his basement.

Not for the first time the past week he wondered who was so pissed, he just couldn't it figure out.

He again looked to his wrist and sighed.

4 and a half minute left.

He took the picture back in his hand and tried to get more information of it.

Ignoring the persons on it, he checked the background.

The only thing he was sure about was that it was obviously an old factory building.

Another frustrated sigh escaped him as he looked again to the woman on the floor, hoping she was still alive.

He grabbed the supplied phone and literally punched the numbers in.

He brought the phone to his ear and waited impatient for the other person to get on the line.

-----

His almost not existing patience was getting to the level of an absolute impatience he never had experienced before.

Only the thought of Abby let him control his anger some how, even after the twentieth ringing.

Finally a male voice answered; the same one he talked to a few days before.

"You were patient Jethro, I'm indeed surprised." He paused. "You see, the information's I have about you tell me that you are a very impatient man." He paused. "On the other hand, you are a sniper, so you should be patient, if the situation asks for it."

-

Gibbs didn't react on this speech at all, he just asked in a deadly voice: "What the hell do you want?"

The captor sighed theatrical. "No small talk, pity." He paused again.

"It isn't surprising that I want you, is it? If you come willingly, I might let your friends go."

Gibbs snorted. "Yeah, how can I be sure they aren't dead already?"

Abby watched as the features of the male in front of her formed into a cold and cocky smile.

"I told that little slut of yours, you wouldn't believe me."

The scumbag ripped the tape off, of her mouth and Abby couldn't suppress the loud "ouch" that left her lips.

"You asshole that hurt" she said in a more than slightly pissed off voice.

"That was my intention" Mr Potato head said.

He pressed the speaker button.

"You're on speaker my dear friend you can talk to your girlfriend."

Gibbs voice was full of concern. "Abby Hun, are you ok?"

She stared for a second at the person in front of her.

"I've never been better" was her ironic retort.

"Sweetie I promise I'll do anything I can."

"I know you will, I love you my silver haired fox."

"I love you too."

-

The face of her host showed clearly rage, and hate. During the few minutes she talked to her love, she could see clearly that those feelings increased by tenfold.

She had never seen so much hate in someone's eyes, and once more she wondered what Gibbs was supposed to have done.

"Enough, love talk." An angry voice screamed through the factory hall. "She is alive, you've got your proof and now you'll do as I say," he paused while switching off the speakers.

-

"While you and your girlfriend enjoyed the heat between the sheets, in you house that day we talked, I loaded some coordinates into your GPS system in your car. I expect you to be there punctual at 2100," He looked into Abby's eyes. "I don't have to mention, that you come alone and unarmed, do I?"

He hung up without waiting for an answer.

'The nut case of the week' let out a satisfied sigh. "Perfect."

He let the cell phone fall to the ground and step with force on said.

"I'm pretty sure he won't be able to trace the call but I don't want to take the risk."

He grabbed her upper arm again and dragged her back to her friends.

Half way through the hall Abby took finally advantage of her still tape free mouth.

----

"Why are you so hell bent on destroying Gibbs' life, to kill us, to let him pay for what ever you think he did to you?" She paused. "What did he do, anyway?"

The man next to her, fixed his icy gaze upon her maltreated face.

"Because it is his god damn fault; she is dead because of him."

She flinched slightly by the hatred in his gaze.

"Who?"

He seemed a little taken aback by her question, lost in a memory of good old times.

Then the hate reappeared.

"The only woman I've ever loved and because of him she is dead."

-----

_TBC...._

_What to you think?...._

_Next chapter you'll find out who the guy is... Any ideas yet? ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: not mine, I still wish though^^

Rating:T maybe (+)

not beta-ed :)

Dedicated to :**KellyRoxton, gabytiva123, gabbygirl115, finlaure, STLFAN, AtCrBr, jessy luke, chrate, ncislove, lunarmoth131, kittykatt99, louise and marissa**, you guys are awesome and I really appreciate the kind words you left me!

R&R enjoy!

--------

Chapter 17

Her body was shaking and so did her voice when she spoke again.

"What did he do?"

"He wasn't there to save her."

He stopped, obviously considering if he should continue.

"It was his only job. If she only had married me she would be still alive."

Her face showed shock.

"Oh my god, you are talking about Shannon, don't you?"

He didn't answer and Abby continued.

"He'd give his life in a heartbeat if that meant Shannon and Kelly would live again, hell I'd trade my life for hers, to get them back to him."

The moment she said the last word of the sentence she realised it was a mistake.

"Him, him – he doesn't deserve her, he never did deserve her in the first place."

During his speech he pushed her to the ground.

She fell on her arms which still were cuffed behind her back.

She couldn't move away, the front of her body unprotected while he kicked her into the stomach and the chest.

A loud scream escaped her lips with every single kick.

Her vision became blurry.

She didn't notice that her friends were trying to attract the attention away from her, she was to busy with emptying her stomach onto the floor; hoping he would leave without taping her legs again.

To the others he said: "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her," he looked down on Abby and pulled her a bit away from the puddle of vomit in front of her face before finally adding, "yet."

He turned around and left them alone.

-

Abby, who pretended to be unconscious, turned herself on her stomach, after she was sure the guy was gone for good.

She groaned immediately, when her front came in contact with the floor.

"Damn it, I won't be able to sleep on my stomach for days."

Finally she was able to get herself in a middling sitting position on her knees.

She let out a breath.

"Ouch."

Finally she turned her head to face her friends.

"Are you ok?"

Three heads nodded but Tony of course had to be the exception.

He had to mumble something into the duck tape, even though he was aware she probably couldn't understand a word.

"Tony you do realise I can't understand you, don't you?"

Focusing back on her problem, the hands; they were cuffed behind her back.

Glad that this dirt bag had indeed forgotten to tie up her legs, she maneuvered her cuffed hands as far below her buttocks as possible and sat down on said.

Now her cuffed hands were in the triangle, which three sides were formed by the floor, her calves and her thighs.

She allowed herself a deep breath and regretted it seconds later after the pain set in.

"Once this is over, I need a vacation" she said to no one in particular.

For the first time in her life, she regretted to have long legs, but she was glad to be as flexible as she was.

With slow movements she was able to get her hands to the front of her slender body.

Deliberately slow she got to her feet and walked the small distance to her friends, where she got on her knees again in front of McGee.

"I'm going to get rid of the duck tape for you." He just nodded, took a deep breath through his nose and got ready for the pain that would come.

With one fast movement the duck tape was gone.

She moved from one to the other and freed them from the sticky tape.

Once the task was done, she sat back on her butt. "Can you get rid of the tape around our legs too?"

She nodded, "give me a second, Tony."

They watched her open her boot. "Abby don't you think we should hurry, why are you getting out of your boots?"

"Patience."

Finally out of her boot, her hands moved in said and withdrew the insole.

They looked at her more than slightly astonished.

"What?" She continued with her task at hand, and by doing so, she said in her Gibbs-pretending-voice: "anticipate."

The next thing she revealed was a knife.

She smiled at their surprised faces.

With some difficulties she moved again from one to another cutting through the tape around their legs.

---

Done with that she concentrated on her other boot, again she withdrew the insole.

Again her hand submerged into the depth of her boot, when her hand reappeared again, she held a cell phone in her hands along with a leather case with the size of two matchboxes.

With a smile she handed Ziva the case, who already had been able to follow Abby's example and worked her hands to the front of her body.

"I've heard you're good with picking locks." Ziva nodded and smiled at her friend while getting rid of her cuffs.

Abby was next.

"While you free the others I need to make a phone call."

She was glad that the adrenalin in her body worked in her favour, at least for now.

She had felt a rib crack during one of his kicks, she needed to use the time before the shock came, to help Gibbs to find them.

--

The ringing of his cell startled him. On a normal day he would pick up the phone and in 9 of 10 cases, Abby would tell him that she found some kind of evidence, but not today.

He was about to throw the ringing device on to the passenger seat of the car, when he decided against it and finally answered.

"Gibbs, don't say my name in case you've a bug where you are, where are you anyway?"

He was more than surprised to hear her voice, though he had to admit a wave of relief, washed through his tired bones.

"Car, but how…?" "Later." Her voice was low and serious.

"Great, under your seat is a GPS device, I wrote a program on my laptop, that once this cell I'm talking with is in use, its location is sent to the device below your hot butt."

He almost smiled at her choice of words. Almost.

He hit the brake and pulled over to the side of the road before he fumbled for the said device.

"Ok." He held the small gadget in his hand.

"Is it working?" "Yes." A bit of tension left her body.

"Hurry, but be careful he is a wacko."

"I will."

The line went quiet for half a minute. The only thing he still was able to hear, were the small, flat intakes of breath, out of experience he knew it wasn't good when someone breathes like that. It usually meant the person had internal injuries in the area of the chest or at least bad bruises.

Finally she spoke again.

"Gibbs is it possible that Shannon had a boyfriend when the two of you met?"

Hearing "his girl" using the name of his first wife surprised him.

The always present pain when someone talked about her was there, but out of Abby's mouth it caused merely a bittersweet ache in a part of his heart, which was reserved for his late wife and child.

"No, well there was someone who thought different."

Without hesitation he heard his voice again.

"I think it's him."

"What makes you sure about that?"

"I had the chance to talk with him, you know me Gibbs, I obviously hit the never before I could shut my mouth."

The panic he felt before this call returned.

"What happened?"

She knew, that he knew something had happened, she couldn't tell him on the phone so she used the same word like before. "Later."

She paused, "Tony wants a word."

"OK."

He waited till his senior field agent spoke up.

Without further ado he began with the situation report.

"Stay put, I'm there in 5 minutes."

"Okay, we try to find another exit."

---

Everything happened fast and not as planed.

Maybe a half minute past, after ending the call with Gibbs, when the door opened and Mr Cocky entered again, with a gun in his hand.

"I've to say, I did underestimate you guys, all off you, but Miss Sciuto here surprised me."

He pointed his gun at Abby, who was leaning against the wall, opposite the door.

She couldn't react anymore. Slowly the adrenalin had worn off and the shock had set in.

Her legs didn't hold her weight anymore; she slipped down the wall and slowly into unconsciousness.

The last thought of her was ~ God I'm glad I'm unconscious when it happens, god Gibbs I'm sorry~

One shot became audible; an indescribable loud noise echoed in the empty building.

-----

TBC....

I hope it was a bit suprising, who the bad boy was...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: not mine...

Rating **T**

Not beta-ed ^^

Thank you guys for the reviews!!!!!

A/N: This was one chapter but for suspense purposes I split it into two parts ^^ I'm going to post them both now :)

R&R! Enjoy!

-----

Chapter 18

The bullet which was reserved for the scientist hit McGee's upper arm.

"Slowly I'm really getting pissed, are you a hero or are you just dumb?" He asked yelling.

Another 'bang' became audible, but the bullet hit the wall high above Abby.

"You all die, so why going through the trouble trying to save someone else, it's useless!"

He pointed his gun at Tony.

"You are another hero, aren't you? You would jump between the bullet and the chick of yours."

"No!" Tony said firm. "I'd jump between the bullet and everyone here with me in the room."

Another outbreak came from the nut case with the gun. "God Damn it, you're nuts, all of you."

"No they are not, they are a family."

The dirt bag didn't move or blink, he just stood there, aiming his gun still at Tony.

"And you're the Dad, aren't you Jethro, except when it comes to miss forensic over there, since you are screwing around with her I think you don't consider her as your child."

He didn't move not even his arm twitched.

He continued. "I do have to admit, she is one hell of a smart women. I never even thought about checking her boots."

His tone light, like he was talking about the weather.

"Cute the way she freed herself and her friends." He sight, "The only thing that disappoints me a bit, that she after considering bugs in your car, didn't think here would be surveillance equipment." He paused shortly. "Maybe, the pain from her injuries took their toll on her, maybe the broken ribs, who knows?"

If those statements hit a nerve in Gibbs he didn't show.

Instead he spoke up in a low voice.

"Let me phrase a question before you kill me, I'm wondering how you managed to kidnap 3 highly trained federal agents without causing visible injuries and the one person who is involved with me looks like she was beaten."

"She fell out of the van somehow."

"Somehow my ass, tell me why her, it seems you know that I love every person in this room, it always hurts when something happens to them but she is my girl, that's it, isn't it?"

The hate-filled man still didn't move.

His voice was icy.

"Look at her, she is a freak; do you have any respect for yourself, not to mention that you dishonoured Shannon's legacy."

"That is the reason you let her fell out of the van?" "Yes" he answered cold.

Gibbs remained calm, at least it seemed so.

"You're going to die" Jethro said.

"Yes I will." The man answered equally calm.

Gibbs continued. "You are maybe able to take someone with you."

The man he talked to, just nodded.

"Do you really want to kill someone of my friends rather than me?"

He seemed to think about it. "No."

Finally he turned around and aimed at Jethro.

Two last shots became audible. Two bodies fell to the ground.

-

TBC... ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: not mine ... :)

Rating **T**

not beta-ed

what else ? Right: Enjoy!

R&R!

----

Chapter 19

The pain overtook him for a moment, his vision darkened but he fought against the coming unconsciousness. _~Abby~_

In the distance he heard Ducky barking orders at someone, he wasn't sure but the sentence he heard included him.

-

"Tony go check on Jethro, I need to check on Abby first."

Tony just nodded.

-

Hearing movement he finally opened his eyes.

He suppressed the painful scream but not the grumpy comment about his wound.

"Damn it, Why is it always this shoulder?"

Gibbs sat up pressing his hand upon a wound at his left shoulder.

"Luckily he was a bad shooter."

While he got his cell phone out of his pocket, he looked from one to another, stopping at the sight of Abby and Ducky, who already was checking her.

-

Ziva helped McGee and Tony ran towards him.

He ignored the pain and the dizziness, while Tony helped him to his feet.

"You ok Tony?"

He just nodded. "Good, please get ambulances." Gibbs gave him the cell and hurried towards his girl, praying that the skilful hands of his oldest friend would keep her alive.

-

While passing Ziva and McGee he asked how they were, and went on when he heard that they were ok so far.

He kneeled down beside Abby and looked up from her bloody face to his oldest friend.

"How is she?"

The ME looked straight into Jethro's eyes. "Her heart is still beating and she still breaths, all we can do is getting her legs up from the ground and praying that help will be here on time."

Tony ran towards them with one of the boxes in his hands. "They'll be here in three minutes" he said while putting the box beneath her legs.

-

Gibbs placed Abby's hand softly in to his and started to circle the back of it with his thumb.

"What about you, Jethro?"

Duck got to his feet to go around the unconscious body on the ground.

"Let me check your shoulder."

"I'm ok" the senior field agent said, but his body betrayed his words.

He followed Abby into the oblivion of the unconsciousness.

--

TBC....

What do you think?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: not mine never was and never will be….

Rating **T**

Not beta-ed

Once again, Thank you guys for all the kind words, I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me!! I hug you all in my mind.

This is the last chapter of this story; I hope you all liked it!

I also want to thank all of you guys who kept coming back to read the story till the end :)

One last time: R&R! Enjoy.!

----

Chapter 20

The first think he noticed was the smell of disinfectant, the telltale sign of a hospital.

He felt the presence of someone else in the room, but he wasn't ready to open his eyes yet.

He wasn't ready for the bad news he might get, so he did what seemed easier at that time; he let the rest of the anesthesia in his body drag back into the darkness of sleep.

-

She woke up when she felt a hand softly touch hers.

She tried to move back, away from whoever was near her, to afraid to open her eyes; not before she heard Ducky's voice she relaxed.

"Abigail dear it's me."

"Ducky" Her voice seemed even strange in her ears.

She opened her eyes and was greeted with a smile.

The black haired woman struggled to get up, but Ducky placed his bandaged hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't move."

She relaxed back into the white sheets of the bed.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You had luck my dear, thanks to Timothy, he stopped the bullet that was reserved for you with his upper arm, he is in surgery now." He paused and took her hand in his.

"Oh God." Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "What about Ziva, Tony, you and Gibbs."

Ducky wasn't able to say something.

She sat up with a force, which caught Ducky off guard.

Her voice loud in the room, her face showed sorrow. "Gibbs."

"My dear calm down, he is fine, we all are fine. Lie back and try to relax I get a doctor."

"I want to see him, where is he and Tony and Ziva where are they?" She said still with a firm voice but lay back down.

"First let the doctor has a look, and then we see."

-

Ten minutes later she knew for sure that she had not one but two broken ribs, a concussion and a cracked arm plus dozens of bruises.

That explained the plaster around her arm she thought, while listening.

She was lucky, even though the ribs were completely through they had stayed in place.

Now she had extreme firm bandages around her torso.

She was ordered to stay in bed for at least 24 hours without sitting up to much, but with Ducky's help she was allowed to wait with the others in the wake up room of Gibbs and McGee; both men had needed a surgery to remove the bullet but were otherwise just fine.

Abby had to stay in a bed but nonetheless she would be in the same room.

----

Tony was pacing in front of a closed door, the door that separated Ziva and him from Ducky and Abby.

For ten minutes she let him move from one side to another before she stopped him.

"Tony, please they are going to need a new floor surface, when you keep that up."

He looked at the woman in front of him and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Ziva's arms moved more than willingly around his torso.

His mouth was at the level of her ear.

"Abby isn't supposed to get hurt, Ziva."

"I know, anyone of us would have traded the place with her, but we couldn't."

"That's the point, we couldn't help her…" He trailed off, bent down and kissed softly Ziva's lips.

-

The door opened unnoticed by the couple, not before they heard Abby's voice they broke apart. "Hey you two lovebirds, get a hotel room."

"Abby." Both said in unison.

She smiled at them. "In flesh and blood, …, though I'm done with blood for a while, I want to keep the rest that I've left in my body for myself."

Both friends moved away from the door frame to give the nurse space to move the bed out of the room.

Before the nurse could move the bed any further Tony and Ziva were at her one side Ducky on the other, smiling when they both bent down to hug Abby, first Ziva and afterwards Tony, who gave his "little sister" a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful you two, she has two broken ribs and isn't allowed to move too much."

Ducky said.

"No they didn't hurt me Ducky, can we go to Gibbs and Tim now?" The nurse nodded smiling.

----

He heard soft murmurs the next time he woke up. Suppressing a groan he opened his eyes and was greeted by Ducky who stood in front of his bed with a soft smile on his lips.

"Good morning Jethro."

He heard rustling of fabric, and then Tony and Ziva came into his field of vision, tightly embraced. Both had bruises at their face.

"Tim and Abby?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Tony answered before anyone could react. "Our dear Timothy McGeek is still on his narcosis trip." Ducky continued. "Abby is asleep over there." He pointed right.

Gibbs struggled to sit up. "Jethro, relax she is fine." "I need to see it for myself."

Abby woke up when she heard Gibbs speak louder.

While the others were busy keeping him were he was, in bed, nobody noticed that Abby got slowly out of her bed, she walked around her friends and finally came to a halt at the free side of his bed.

Her hand touched his and he stopped immediately with the movements.

He looked at her face, a constant stream of tears were leaving her eyes while she stood there in a hospital gown.

"Abigail, you heard what the doctor said you need to rest in bed."

Instead of turning around she sat down on Gibbs bed lifted her legs to the mattress and cautiously laid down next to her man, who held her as tight as he dared, without hurting her or himself.

"You two are made for each other, both equally stubborn" Ducky murmured smiling, while getting the blanket from Abby's bed and placing it above her.

"We're going to get a doctor."

As soon as the doors of the room had closed, Abby had started to sob loud and freely into the white cotton of his hospital gown.

"Shh, everything is fine now."

She moved her plastered arm cautiously across his chest. Her sobbing continued for some time.

While he enjoyed the warmth of her body, something he thought he'd never feel again.

"What did the doctor say?"

She looked up into his eyes.

"I've two broken ribs, a cracked arm, a concussion and bruises, thanks to Tim and you I'm still alive."

His eyes watered. "Remind me to thank him."

Without hurting him or herself she moved a bit upwards. She looked into his eyes. "I thought I lost you, I was so scared that I never see you again." Her eyes were filled with tears. "Me, too" he whispered. She bent down and pecked his lips.

-

Timothy smiled towards the ceiling, glad himself that everything ended in a relatively good way. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

By the time the rest of the team, including Tobias, Franks and Abby's and Ducky's mother, came back to the hospital room, all occupants were fast asleep, starting to recover from the late events, glad that they still had time left to enjoy the time with their "family."

FIN.

-

What do you think?


End file.
